


Flipped

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Heroines of Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Cisswap, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Marinette is hopelessly in love with the beautiful Adrienne Agreste. Meanwhile, Chat Noire pines over her amazing superheroine partner Ladybug.





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my fanfiction.net account under the same username.The only change in this story is that Adrien is female. Everyone else is the same. Enjoy!

Marinette is late for class, which has become the norm for her. She sidles in, trying her best to be quiet and not attract the teacher's attention. Her efforts pay off, and she's able to slide into her seat next to Alya without anyone noticing. She peeks behind her hopefully, but when she sees the empty desk next to Nino her shoulders slump and she frowns.

"Adrienne's not here?" she whispers to Alya when their teacher's back is turned. Alya opens her mouth to respond, but the teacher turns around. Instead, Alya tears off a piece of paper and scribbles a message. She slides the paper across the desk to Marinette.

She had a photo shoot this morning and probably won't be here until this afternoon, Marinette reads to herself. Marinette sighs, and notices the second message written at the bottom. Don't worry Mari, I'm sure your love will come for you soon. She crumples the paper into a ball and blushes in embarrassment.

"Just what are you girls discussing that is so important that you can't pay attention to the lesson?" demands their teacher, finally noticing the silent conversation between Marinette and Alya. "Give it here," she orders, holding her hand out for the note. Marinette makes a noise of indignation, and Alya is about to refuse when the door opens, creating a diversion. They've never been so grateful for a distraction. And Marinette has never been happier to see Adrienne Agreste than she is right now.

"Sorry I'm late," Adrienne says, breaking the sudden silence. "My father set me up with a last-minute photo shoot this morning—"  
"Yes, yes, I got his message this morning," the teacher says, interrupting the girl. "Adrienne, please sit down. You can get the morning's lessons from Marinette." She turns to Marinette and Alya. "And you two better start paying attention!"

After Adrienne has settled herself, she leans forward so she can speak to Marinette. "So can I see your notes from this morning?"

Marinette turns to look at her, and seeing gorgeous green eyes and flowing blond hair, makes a garbled squeaking noise in place of any words. She clears her throat and decides to try again. "Um yes these are this morning my notes—" she cuts herself off, blushing bright red and handing over her paper. "I was running late this morning, so they might not all be there!" she says in a rush. At least it's a coherent sentence this time.

Adrienne smiles at her, and she almost forgets how to breathe.

 

There's an akuma attack that afternoon. Fortunately, it's just as school is getting out, so it's easy for Adrienne to find a secluded place to transform into Chat Noire. In a matter of minutes, she's racing along the rooftops to the scene, her long blond hair blowing in the breeze. And hopefully, Ladybug is on her way as well.

They meet up just before reaching the akuma, and then it's their usual routine. Adrienne fights alongside Ladybug as Chat Noire while attempting to flirt with bad puns and cat-based humor. Ladybug, as per usual, banters back, her witty responses making Adrienne grin as she tries to distract the akuma. With the two of them working together, the akuma is easily defeated. A small crowd has arrived to watch the heroines of Paris. Adrienne can see Alya in the middle of it, filming the battle on her phone. Ladybug purifies the akuma, and Adrienne watches it fly off while Ladybug fixes the damage done by the akuma's attack.

"Pound it!" They fist bump, and Ladybug turns to go. "My lady," Adrienne calls to her. She turns around. "I must say, that was some paws-sitively clawsome fighting you did today." Ladybug laughs and shakes her head, and in an instant is flying across the rooftops. Adrienne smiles to herself and heads off as well.

 

That evening, after Plagg has been satisfied with enough cheese, Adrienne is in her room, ostensibly working on her homework. In reality, she's thinking about Ladybug.

"Will you quit mooning over that girl already?" Plagg complains from where he's lounging on her bed. Adrienne glares at the cat.

"She's just so amazing! I doubt she'd ever even notice me if I wasn't Chat Noire," she sighs sadly. She isn't going to get any work done tonight, now that her thoughts have turned to Ladybug.

 

Meanwhile, Marinette is having a similar conversation with Tikki in her room, surrounded by Adrienne Agreste posters. She's attempting to draw a design for a new dress, but her thoughts have turned to Adrienne. "She barely even notices I exist! And even if she does notice me, I'm just plain Marinette while she's beautiful, talented, and charming!" She flops onto her bed in despair.

"Oh come on Marinette, don't put yourself down like that," Tikki tries to reassure her. "You're an absolutely wonderful person, and one of these days Adrienne will notice that. But first, you need to work on being able to speak coherently around her."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
